Broken
by Creamed
Summary: One shot song fic. Based on the song 'Broken' Seether featuring Amy Lee. DMHG


Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the plot ... If I have one.

Broken – by Seether featuring Amy Lee

**.:Draco:.**

_**I wanted you to know**_

"Hermione, I -" he said, panicking. _Was it really the right time to tell her?_

She froze and turned around, fuming with rage.

"What _Draco_," she said, "You know I'm sick of this first name basis, it's always Hermione this Hermione that, don't you know it's sickening. It's annoying, why do Heads have to be civil to each other because I don't see the point."

"You know what, piss off," she said after taking a few deep breaths. Then she started again.

"I hate you"

_**That I love the way you laugh**_

_Dear Hermione,_

_I_

"Son, what are you doing?" a voice behind him said. He quickly covered the letter with his homework.

"Homework Father, and ways to destroy the Golden Trio," he said, trying really hard to ignore the clench in his heart.

"Good, remember that we'll attack the day after tomorrow," Lucius said. Draco nodded curtly. Lucius smirked then left.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered referring to his father.

"Who?" said a voice behind him – Hermione's voice.

"Potter," he said, thinking fast.

She laughed, light and breezy.

_Music._

**_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away._**

Later that night he was patrolling the corridors, Hermione wasn't there. Then he heard a faint whimpering in a darkened corridor. He crept slowly towards the noise,

"Why?" was all he heard until he slipped on something, a liquid. He lifted his substance covered hand and held it in the light. Blood.

He looked ahead. There was Hermione, with her wrist cut open and a pocket knife in her hand. He quickly carried her to the Hospital Wing.

"When will she awake?"

"The day after tomorrow."

_The day Voldemort attacks._

_**I keep your photograph**_

He reached under his pillow later that night, unable to forget the sight of her with her wrist cut open and covered in blood, _her blood_.

He took out a photo of her sleeping in bed, smiling. It was one of his favourite photos of her. He took sneak photos of her; it was much easier now-a-days considering they are heads and has to share a common room.

He looked at the photo again.

_Must be a nice dream._

_**And I know it serves me well**_

"_At least no one on the Gryffindor Team had to _buy_ their way in; _they_ got in on pure talent."_

"_Who asked for your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood."_

"_Have you seen anything quite as pathetic? And he's supposed to be our teacher!"_

_SMACK!_

"_Don't you _dare_ call Hagrid pathetic, you foul – you evil –"_

I deserved it.

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

Draco sat next to Hermione, still unconscious, the next day.

"Why?"

_**Because I'm broken  
**__**When I'm lonesome  
**__**And I don't feel right  
**__**When your gone away**_

_**You've gone away  
**__**You don't feel me ... anymore**_

"Hermione, watch out!" Draco screamed as he shot a stunning spell towards the Death-Eater behind her. She ignored him and continued fighting the Death-Eater in front of her.

**.:Hermione:.**

_**The worst is over now  
**__**And we can breathe again**_

She looked around at the hundreds of students, ministry workers and witches and wizards who came over to help defeat Voldemort, lying on the ground, injured or dead. But in the middle of all the chaos is Voldemort, lying on the ground with a bit of blood oozing out of his mouth. Next to him was Harry breathless and shocked. They were surrounded by four Death-Eaters, all ready to attack. Hermione tried to move over and help him but then Voldemort moved. He raised his arm, trying to reach for Harry's wand.

Hermione sent out red sparks to get Harry's attention and pointed towards Voldemort. Harry swivelled around and pointed his wand at Voldemort and said two words that changed his life.

"AVADA KEVADRA"

Voldemort hand dropped. The ministry workers left sent stunning spells to the remaining Death-Eaters. Everyone stopped fighting and looked at Harry and then Voldemort and gradually one by one, everyone smiled.

Everyone but Hermione.

**_I wanna hold you high you steal your pain away._**

She looked everywhere for _him_. He was no where to be seen. He can't be _dead_?

She looked at the scar on her wrist.

If only.

**_There's so much left to learn,_**

So I'm here again, she thought looking around the deserted corridor. She leaned against the wall and slid down. She just needed to _think_. She hugged her knees and buried her head in her arms.

Just then Madam Pomfrey came walking down the corridor and spotted Hermione.

"Why Miss Granger, what are you doing here, and why aren't you in class?"

"Professor Snape kicked me out of class."

"Why so?"

"He says I'm a know-it-all."

"Know-it-all?"

"He says I know everything and there is nothing he can teach me that I don't know already, therefore, nothing I can learn."

"Oh, how bout the other teachers?"

"All the rest said the same except for Flitwick and McGonagall but I haven't seen then since the war."

Pomfrey placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder causing her to look up. Pomfrey lifted her head a little more by placing her finger under her chin and looked into her eyes.

"But you still haven't learnt to return the love we all give you

**_And no-one left to fight_**

Pomfrey stood up and watched Hermione leave.

"She still doesn't realise that there's nothing between her and what she wants."

**_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_**

Hermione looked out of the window into the courtyard. There was Draco. He was stabbing something, so angrily, so ... hurtfully?

She ran down and hid behind a pillar, if only she can share it with him.

**_'Cause I'm broken  
_**_**when I'm open  
and I don't feel like  
**__**I am strong enough**_

**_  
Because I'm broken  
_**_**When I'm lonesome  
and I don't feel right  
**__**When you're gone away**_

'_**Cause I'm broken  
**__**when I'm open  
and I don't feel like  
**__**I am strong enough**_

**_  
'Cause I'm broken  
_**_**When I'm lonesome  
and I don't feel right  
**__**When you're gone away**_

'**_Cause I'm broken  
_**_**When I'm lonesome  
and I don't feel right  
**__**When you're gone away**_

_**You've gone away  
**_**_You don't feel me ... anymore_**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay of People don't know the real me. This is my first attempt of a song-fic and one-shot. **

**So yea ... R and R**


End file.
